The industry of taxi vehicles has always been present in most modern cities. Such taxi vehicles have different designs, sizes depending on the region they provide service for and/or local regulations. Despite the fact that many companies proposed different vehicle designs, such vehicles were generally expensive (due to the relatively low demand compared to private vehicles found on the market) and not always well suited for the transportation of small groups of people, with their belongings when applicable.
In most cities, although taxi vehicles need to meet some standards and are subject to basic regulations, they are often owned by individuals, usually the respective taxi driver. Accordingly, the proposed levels relating to the size (room) of the vehicle, the comfort, the practicality, the safety, the ability to carry handicapped people (with personal transport aids) and the like found at a specific location may significantly vary from vehicle to vehicle, thus rendering the taxi service not too attractive to people, in general.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved motor vehicle that could become a standard vehicle well suited for taxiing people with a minimum expected service quality and an improved seat with minimum expected seating comfort level, also adapted to the future needs.